


The Next Chapter

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: *I do not consent to my work being on Fanfic Pocket Archive Library*Fandom: TwilightCharacters: the VolturiRelationship: Caius/readerRequest: Would you ever write for Caius from the Volturi (twilight)? One where the readers running from a vampire and goes to them for some reason and they keep her even though shes a human because they realise shes Caius mate?
Relationships: Caius (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Caius (Twilight)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Walking through the large halls, you tried to stop your hands from shaking as you carried the metal tray with your note on it.   
You passed Heidi on your way, who frowned when she saw you didn’t flash her your normal smile.   
Most of the vampires had seemed to like you. Aro thought it might be a gift which would grow if you were turned. But some thought you were just naturally likeable. You had been the secretary for the Volturi for 5 years now, and had outlasted thousands of other. Most didn’t make it past 6 months, but you had settled quiet well into your role and no one had reason to grow angry towards you. At first, they had looked down their noses at you, but over time you had gained a little respect from most. Most surprisingly had been the closeness you had formed with Caius.   
Of the three kings, he was the one you were sure would kill you straight away. He was cold and uncaring in nature, his ruthlessness was know far among the vampire world.  
A world you had stumbled into when you had been kidnapped to be turned. The vampires had been planning to build a newborn army to challenge the Volturi. For months, they kept you hidden in a warehouse, waiting for their chance to change you. it was there that you managed to find out what their plan was and what they intended to do.   
One night, you had managed to escape and only had a handful of options. You could run but they would find you. they had your scent. Or you could go to the Volturi themselves.   
Either way you would die, but going to the Volturi would mean they wouldn’t keep kidnapping people. They wouldn’t be able to turn them.   
When you had ran into the large cathedral of a building, Felix had been the first to grab you.   
“I think you might have taken a wrong turn.” Demetri had purred, walking up with a smirk on his face.   
“I need to speak to the Volturi. Ive got information.” You gasped as you tried to calm your racing heart.   
They had taken you to the leaders. Perhaps they thought you could give information. Perhaps they thought their leaders could do with a snack.   
The first time you had entered the great room where the thrones stood, you had never been so fearful.   
Aro had taken your hand, read your thoughts and seen what you had seen. He flinched, turning to the others and relaying your experience.   
“Why does the human tell us this?” Marcus had mussed, deep in thought as his eyes trailed over you in curiosity. You couldn’t answer. You didn’t even fully understand yourself why you had come.  
“Strange, very strange indeed.” Aro had chuckled, dropping your hand and walking back to his throne. “She doesn’t want a war. She came because she believed she would be hunted by the vampire who took her.”   
“So she wants protection.” Caius had half spat at you, making you flinch a little. It wasn’t a question.   
“No, dear brother. She thinks we’ll kill her as well. She wants peace, like us.” Aro mused, tilting his head from side to side as if weighing options in his mind. “Jane.”   
The girl had approached with a soft but almost nasty smile, obviously thinking her powers would have been needed. But no one could have predicted Aros next move.   
“take young [y/n] to a room. We have been in need of a new secretary.” He had smiled at you.   
From then on, you had been a loyal servant of the Volturi. You were still human, but you knew their plans for you.   
The vampires who had kidnapped you had escaped barely when the Volturi had came for them. Over the last few year, two of the three had been hunted down and killed. Each one having to pass you when they came to face justice. It was something you were sure the volturi had made a spectacle of. As if to say ‘she stayed with us’. Either way, Jane always stay beside you. She was another you couldn’t understand her fondness of you. She was so cold to the others, yet you caught sight of a young girl who had been lost in a sea of blood. She spoke with you, and you often did her hair and makes up for her as you did Heidi.   
She came to rant about her other ‘co-workers’ as you worked and your room had often became her safe haven when she was irritated or annoyed. It was nice. At least you had her on your side if you were to go into this dark world.   
You knew they would change you when they felt like it. And it seemed that they knew something you didn’t.   
Aro and Marcus always seemed to volunteer Caius whenever you needed something. They pushed him to show you around, a duty he obviously thought below himself. After that it had been smaller ways. If you entered the room to speak to them, he was the one who walked up to you first, something you knew was normally Aro when others came. Caius was the one would had told you of the laws of the vampire world, making you feel like you were being chastised for something as he sat upon his throne. And yet, you couldn’t deny how attracted to him you were. Yes, all the volturi were beautiful, but you felt a real pull towards Caius. And, as like the others, he warmed to you over time. Whenever he was bored, he would summon you to speak with. He veiled it as he wished to double check your knowledge, but you two would have long conversations about old literature or key points in history.   
But now, as you entered the throne room, everyone knew something was wrong with you.   
Caius appeared in front of you, his eyes darting down to the shaking tray with the message you had written. From Felix.   
Taking it, he retreated to his brothers as they read the note.   
Felix and Demetri had caught the final vampire from the group who had organised your change. And he was bringing him back.   
“You fear him. But not the other two?” Marius askes, his own concern for you showing.   
“He was the most cruel. The others, it was a means to an end. But him? He was nasty to me. He’d taunt us, threaten us.” You looked to Aro, knowing he knew what you had seen in your time there.   
“Perhaps, our dear [y/n] should stay here for the trial.” Aro spoke to the others but his eyes didn’t leave yours.   
Caius suddenly stood right next to him, an almost aggressive stance with his back to you as he silently questioned his brother.   
Perhaps he didn’t want a human in the room during vampire affairs, perhaps he knew something else. The latter seemed true as Aro turned to Caius.   
“A fitting time, do you not agree? It will end that chapter quite nicely.” He smiled, and you saw Caius turn back to you.   
He guided you to the right hand of the throne room, where the ancient books and a desk were kept. You wondered if this was just because it would be the best place for you, or if it was because it was closer to him.   
“Be carful.” You whispered to Caius when you were out of earshot of the others. Not that it mattered, but a lifetime of living with people with normal hearing made you forget that they could hear the smallest whisper in this room. “Hes really dangerous.”   
“You have nothing to fear inside this room.” Caius suddenly turned you towards him and took your chin between his thumb and forefinger. This caught you by surprise. Not only was this an incredibly intimate gesture (especially for someone of the Volturi) but it was also something which showed incredible strength or control of on his part. He could very easily break your jaw, or twist your neck with such a movement. And in the moment, you melted and forgot about the rest of the room as you smiled thankfully at him. Again, you forgot about how they could hear your pulse, and how it started to race when he touched you, spoke to you in such a way.   
The moment was ruined when Alec walked in with his sister, who had both been away hunting them.   
Something happened which you missed. When Caius left you, Jane was there, standing slightly in front of you with her back to you, in an almost protective manner.   
You looked up to Caius who had taken his seat on his throne, a small smile on his lips.   
Then you heard them. Felix and Demetri hauled in the vampire, whos name you only knew as Arthur.   
You wandered how they had got him down here without a sound, till you remembered Alec had probably taken his senses until he was here and suddenly realized where he was.   
“Ah, Arthur. It has been a long time since we last saw you. Well, for some of us.” Aros gazes travels to you in the corner.   
When Arthurs red eyes find your own, you see only one thing.   
Hatred.   
“Ill kill you.” He spat before doing something that made your heart stop.   
He managed to twist out of the guards grip and started to lunge towards you. Caius stood, something you had never seen before. He didn’t normally rise from his throne out of concern. But then you realised why Jane was in front of you.   
“Pain.” She mumbled and Arthur dropped to the ground, writhing.   
“Time, I think, for us to close this chapter.” Aro spoke to Caius as Felix and Demetri moved to grab Arthurs arms again.   
Jane stepped to the side as something within the room seemed to shift and Caius was there.  
He was in front of you in a heartbeat, his arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you flush against his body before backing you till you felt the large table behind you.   
Then you felt it. His teeth sunk into the tender flesh of your neck. You let out a yelp, but didn’t struggle away from him. No, you clung to him, hands griping at the fabric of his suit as you felt the burning begin to race through your blood.   
Caius pulled back, your blood covering his lips as his gaze found your own.   
He then did something that had been more shocking than the bite. He kissed you.   
Hungrily and almost animalistic as he controlled every aspect which you gave him freely. You kissed him back, despite the pain that was starting to flow throughout your whole body. You knew it would get worse, and you knew it would be unbearable, but you were too wrapped up in his kiss. you whined, tugging on his jacket in a desperate attempt for more. You didn’t dare to reach up and cup his cheeks or run your fingers through his hair, no matter how desperately you wanted to. There was not just you two in the room.   
Suddenly, the pain erupted in your body, and Caius pulled back.   
“When you wake, you’ll be my queen.” He whispered in your ear, before lifting you onto the tabletop to lie down. You looked up and saw Alec walking towards you, the white mist already ahead of him as it crept up and slowly engulfed you. it took it away. The pain, the ache and even the feeling of the desk beneath you yet it kept you unmoving.  
All except your hearing and sight. Perhaps he needed to concentrate on the pain first, or perhaps he had been told to keep you awake for a bit.   
“It would seem you had tried to take attack Caius’ mate. Tut tut.” Aros voice was cool and calm yet there was an underlying sense of anger you had never heard from him.   
But his words were not lost on you.   
His mate.   
Your eyes darted to Caius who walked menacingly up to join his brothers side in front of the vampire.   
“I meant no-“ The male shook his head, obviously trying to plead for his life.   
“No what?” Caius interrupted. “no harm? Yet you tried to rile an army against us?”   
“no, please, that is not-“ The man tried to speak, but Caius stepped directly in front of the man.   
“You did drive her here, so for that, I’ll be gracious.” Caius growled, as he reached out and placed a hand on either side of the vampires head. Felix and Demetri seemed to know exactly what this meant, as they stated to pull at the same time. Caius ripped the head off the vampire while the others took his limbs.   
You felt your heart swell as you watched the man you loved kill the one who had hurt you in the past. Your… mate.  
You suddenly understood. They would have had to have a trial, like the other two, which had taken hours. Yet, by having you there, having Caius chose to turn you then, it meant Arthur was immediately allowed to be executed. They had discussed it, arranged it. Even down to the guards letting him slip through their fingers, placing Jane in front of you. You understood.   
This was the plan.   
Your vision began to become blurry as your seemed to dip in and out of consciousness.  
His words ran through your mind as you slowly began to fall into the final sleep.   
“My queen.” He had said. You were going to be his.   
You couldn’t wait for the next chapter to begin.


	2. Part 2

No one could doubt you had taken to the vampire life well. Even Aro had been thoroughly impressed how you could deal with having humans close to you and still control yourself.   
You thought it was because you had always prepared yourself for this life, it was something that you knew and you knew the challenges that face you. That and you had something to work towards. Unlike most vampires who, after they are turned, feel lost and driven by their thirst, you had something more.   
walking through the hall ways, you pass Demetri who winks playfully at you. You roll your eyes and shake your head but laugh nonetheless. It was only playful and meant nothing more. Especially considering you were going to find the one who held your heart.   
Entering the throne room, you smiled when you saw all three of the leaders were on their thrones as a trial took place.   
Your power would prove most useful in the matter, where a vampire was accused of planning an attack. No one seemed to truly understand your gift, but it was useful and invaluable to the Volturi.   
You could… receive and transmit data. It was the easiest way to describe it.   
If Aro saw someone he wanted in someone thoughts, you could take that image and give it to Demetri. If Marcus saw a bond he wanted broken, you could give that to Chelsea. You could pass messages between the group, allowing them to communicate with each other without anyone else knowing. The best thing was your powers were silent. If you saw Aro give you a look, you could find out what he wanted and pass on his orders to the relevant vampire in the room. The downside was you couldn’t communicate your own thoughts. They couldn’t ask your options and hear your voice in their heads, so if you agreed with something, you would have to use the someone elses words or nod.   
The only other issue was you had to have eye contact with the individual. As a result, you stood to the side of Caius throne on the bottom step. It allowed everyone in the room to look at you easily and know when youre trying to get their gaze while also allowing Aro, Marcus and Caius to catch your eyes if needed. You found it funny that you were so close to the spot you were changed in.   
Walking around the vampire who stood in the centre of the room, you took your normal spot by Caius, your hands behind your back.  
There was a tenseness in the room in the room which you didn’t need a gift to feel.   
Looking to Caius, he was quick to fill you in. the vampire was here for going on a hunting spread in a large area and drew attention towards the world that the Volutri fight so hard to keep secret.   
You raised your eyebrows a little, not out of surprise but more judgment. Caius smirked, enjoying that you still kept so much of your physical quirks and traits despite the transformation.   
You looked to Aro, whos voice spoke in your mind as Caius’ had.   
‘I think I have reached my decision. Please check with my brothers if they share the same guilty verdict.’   
Even in his mind, he was polite. You looked to Marcus.   
‘lets be done.’ He agreed, his head lolling to one side in boredom.   
The to Caius.   
‘tell Felix to end this. I am bored sharing you with everyone.’ His thoughts made you smile, seeing his own twitch at the side of his lips.   
Looking to Felix, you passed on Aros words of ‘guilty’ which meant one thing.   
Aro rose from his seat and walked towards the man while Felix grabbed both the mans hands and pulled them behind his back. With a foot on the vampires back, Felix braced himself as Aro took the mans head in his hands and in unison, they pulled apart the vampire.   
You glanced to Jane, who seemed happy with the outcome as she walked up to you. Ever since your change, you and her had grown incredibly close and she considered you a sister now.   
“Will you be hunting with us tomorrow?” She asked you.  
“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it.” You smiled with a nod. You preferred the thrill of the chase right now. When you were older, you might prefer to have it brought to you like Aro did, but for now, you were content hunting with Jane, Demetri and Felix.   
She smiled, happy with your answer as she turned and walk out of the room with his brother on her heels. Felix picked up the pieces of vampire and went to burn them.   
“Brother, shall we go to the east wing? I believe there is a festival on and I wish to watch it from the tower.” Aro stood, descending the stairs as he headed for the door as well. You saw the smirk on Marcus lips as he stood and followed, leaving you and Caius alone.   
“perhaps, I should join you tomorrow.” Caius spoke, causing you to twist to look at him in surprise.   
“You’ll come hunting?” you clarified, unable to hid the hope and joy in your voice. He had never hunted with you before. In the beginning, it had strictly been Felix and Demertri to make sure you didn’t go too far or get out of hand. Then Jane and her brother. You ended up preferring to hunt with them but it wasn’t set in stone.   
“I have yet to see you hunt. Plus, these walls grow dull after a millennia.” He glanced at the stone walls which surround you both.   
“I’d like that.” You smile, walking up to him as he stood from his throne.   
However, you were taken by surprise when he all but pounced on you. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you tight against his chest as his lips pressed against yours.   
you moaned into the kiss, loving how it seemed like he couldn’t deny himself any longer. You still had trouble knowing if it was right to kiss him, and you wouldn’t have dared in the throne room of all places. But you were alone.   
he lifted you up easily but before you could wrap your legs around his torso, he sat back down on his throne. You were straddling him, now kneeling on the throne with a leg either side of him.   
You felt a rush of adrenaline, if you could call it that now.   
“Caius?” you moaned, pulling back from the kiss as he smirked and pressed hot kisses down your neck, paying special attention to his bite mark which was still visible.   
You instinctively sucked in a breath, even though you no longer breathed.   
Oh, you knew what he wanted, and what you wanted.   
You couldn’t help but smirk, wondering what the other would think of such an act taking place in this very room. Not that they would care. It kept Caius happy, which had proven to be most beneficial. The others found him easier to be around, less aggressive and angry all the time and he was more likely to listen to reason. Unless your safety is a concern. He was fiercely protective of you.   
You gently ground against him, feeling how he was already hard. Caius snarled against your neck, making you feel a rush of arousal. You loved it when he sounded so primal.   
You ran your fingers through his hair, raking your nails lightly along his scalp as you smile.   
You were so glad you had worn a skirt today.   
His fingers moved from your hips to quickly undo the buttons of your shirt, knowing better than to rip it open when you both had to walk out of this room later. You took the opportunity to reach between you both. You grazed across his cock as you undid his trousers.   
Once he had access, he pulled your bra down to expose your chest just as you had reached in and freed his cock.   
You couldn’t help but subconsciously lick your lips as you used your other hand to reach between your legs and pull your underwear to the side.   
It took less than a moment to line yourself up with him before he filled you, making you let out a breathy moan.   
A growl escaped Caius chest as he thrusted upwards into you. You braced yourself on his chest, your eyes closing as you focused solely on him. You loved his distinctive smell of old books and expensive cologne.   
You loved how passionate he got during sex. It was the only time he allowed himself to show real emotion as his face twisted with pleasure.   
You loved him.   
You had asked once about it, and he told you that you were the only thing that made him feel alive. So during sex, everything is heightened to a level hes never experienced. And you couldn’t disagree with him.   
“Caius.” You moaned, your hands clutching onto his black robes to anchor yourself somehow as you found a steady rhythm that seemed to satisfy you both for the time being. One of his hands was on your hips, digging his fingers into your side as you rode him with the other rose to gently cup and grope your chest, making you moan at his touch.   
There were times where it was more primal. Like after Caius has fed, or when you get back from a hunt. You’ll find each other and all but ripe off each others clothes.   
But Caius could be so sweet and gentle. Like after you had first used your ability in a trial to give Demetri the accomplice that Aro had seen in a traitors thoughts. Caius had felt pride and adoration for you, and you were worshiped by him that night.   
“[y/n].” his voice made you almost moan in delight. You loved it when he said your name in lust.   
But it did mean that he was probably getting close. His hips snapped up to meet your own, encouraging a faster pace when you were more than happy to oblige since you were getting close also.   
you let go of his robes to cap his strong jaw and kiss him deeply. He fights you for dominance and quickly gains it as his hand leaves your breast to reach up and run his fingers through your hair. Once at back of your head near your neck, he hold you down and keeps you from leaving his lips. You smirk into the kiss, loving his need.   
You felt your whole body tenses as your orgasm approached rapidly. You moaned helplessly as you clung to him, desperate for your own release now.   
You moan his name against his lips as if you’re begging for something before you feel the knot inside you snap and your orgasm claims you.   
Caius growls against you lips, snapping his hips up as he cums in you.   
If you were still human, you would probably collapsed on his chest, panting and exhausted. But thanks to the stamina increase of a lifetime, you pull back. You lift yourself up and allow Caius to redo his trousers while you get to work non the buttons of your shirt, thankful again he hadn’t ripped it open.   
He seems to melt when he looks into your eyes.   
‘I love you. I love you so much’ you thought to yourself. You would have told him, but perhaps not here.  
Caius’ face drops as he stares at you for a moment.   
“What?” you ask, feeling a sense of dread at his sudden reaction as you pause on the top few buttons.   
“I heard you. In my mind, just like when you project thoughts of others.” Caius sat up a little straighter. He sounded a little unsure of himself, as if confused. And you couldn’t blame.   
“Wait, like my power? But I cant project my thoughts.” You shake your head as you stand from his lap. He stands and you take a step back to allow him space to sort his clothes while you did up all but your top shirts button.   
“I heard your voice in my head. Some insane statement about loving me.” He chuckled, seeing your eyes widen as you realized he must be telling the truth.  
Love had never been said between you both. Sure, you were mates, and there was a strong bond there that even Marcus had said was stronger than any he had seen in a while. But never words of love.   
Your thoughts were just that: your own thoughts.   
“i-I am sorry. i d-didn’t know you would-“ you frantically try to think of what to say to him. You were panicking. What if this was too much for him?   
But Caius chuckled, walking up to you and cupping your cheeks in his hands.   
“Calm down. As far as those feelings go, I return them wholehearted. I would have thought you would know that.” He frowns a little in concern.   
“I know. Its just, we’ve never said it to each other.” You confess, feeling embarrassed that he had heard your thoughts.   
“I’ll fix that then. I love you, [y/n].” He speaks clearly and with authority as one of his hands brushes back some stray hairs.   
You felt your chest swell with excitement at hearing those words from him.   
“I love you too.” You beam at him, reaching up and holding his wrists with a gentle squeeze.   
“I know.” He smirks, gently tapping the side of your head before dropping his hands and descending the stairs.   
You race after him.   
“So, does this mean I can project to anyone? Or just you?” You ask, your mind racing.   
“I honestly don’t know. We can practice just us for now. I don’t need you thinking something intimate and Heidi or Demetri finding out.” He grimaces and you giggle. They were the biggest gossips of the Volturi.   
“Which one of us caved first?” You asked, causing Caius to halt and look at you, raising a quizzical brow. “With the whole ‘I love you’ thing.”   
“You did.” He smirks at you.   
“But you weren’t meant to hear. So technically you did.” You point out.   
“What does it matter?” He shakes his head slightly.   
“Because, when Jane or Heidi find out, they will want to know.” You tell him, nodding to the door as if they were on the other side.   
“you did. Besides, who would they believe. You or I?” He smirks, challenging you.   
“Me.” You giggle, and you saw from his scowl that you were right. “Or, perhaps, our bonds that strong that you’re able to hear my thoughts and I technically started it.”  
your offer was met with a smile from Caius, who didn’t mind that idea. He was still a ruthless Volturi leader, so confessions of love weren’t really good for his image.   
“Fine. Shall we go watch the festivities?” He offers you his arm and you loop your own arm through with a smile as he guides you out the room.


End file.
